


Spoilt

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Dark Mycroft, Dark Sherlock, Drugged John, Friendship, Fucked Up, Guilt, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutilation, Sibling Incest, Spying, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John and doesn't care what he has to do to get him.</p><p>Something my sick mind created when bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What he wants he gets

Mycroft sat in his luxurious chair in his office, his brother sitting uncomfortably in the chair opposite him.

"Please." Sherlock groaned, hating that had to ask Mycroft for a favour.

"Sherlock you don't always get what you want." Mycroft replied. Sherlock stuck out his bottom lip like a petulant child.

"But I want him." Sherlock wined, Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock, he has a wife and a child on the way." Mycroft explained as Sherlock continued to sulk.

"Mycroft please, she shot me." Sherlock said as he absentmindedly rubbed his wrist. Mycroft was reminded of the last time he'd refused Sherlock. The blood, the tears from mummy, the way his brother's limp body felt in his arms as he carried him into the house. Mycroft shook off a shudder.

"Fine." He snapped. "But I want something in return." Sherlock knelt between Mycroft's legs.

"Like this brother dear?" Sherlock asked using his teeth to undo Mycroft's flies.

"Exactly like that." Mycroft replied sucking air in through his teeth as Sherlock engulfed his swollen cock.

 

"She's gone and left me." John said flatly holding a crinkled note in his hand. Mycroft had done an excellent job coping her handwriting Sherlock thought as he wrapped his arm around his friend to comfort him. 

"I know." Sherlock replied as John pulled him into a hug, not caring if the other customers in Starbucks stared at him.

"God what am I going to do now?" John sniffed. "Everyone I love leaves me. Everyone, except you. You came back." He buried his head in the front of Sherlock's coat. Sherlock kissed the top of his head and smiled as he watched the building work across the road. They were pouring the foundations for a new police station. Ironic, Sherlock thought, as he watched the creation of the building that would now mark Mary Watson's grave.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight." Sherlock suggested.

"Yes, yes." John sniffed. "I just need my best friend."


	2. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wanks while watching John..

One step right, three left, avoid the squeaking floorboard. Sherlock grinned, letting the darkness of the hallway envelope his lithe form. The sound of muted bedsprings in the next room woke him from his revere and he quietly moved the picture on the wall.

The spy hole was perfectly placed, and Sherlock almost sighed when he saw the figure of John Watson on the bed. The covers were pushed around his knees, exposing his muscled thighs and he was gently fisting his cock. Sherlock snaked his hand down into his trousers, past his tight waistband and took matters in hand.

"Yes..." John hissed through clenched teeth, he twisted his hand causing his prick to surge and leak pre-come. Sherlock panted heavily on the other side of the wall mimicking John's urgent movements.

John cupped his balls and squeezed gently humming in pleasure, and licking his dry lips. Sherlock leaned on the flock wallpaper and worked his cock furiously, the sight of John's endeavour almost bringing him to the edge. In a quick flourish John stroked himself and squeezed his eyes shut. A silent name played on his lips that Sherlock couldn't make out as he came.

Sherlock groaned in frustration as he came, decorating the flock wallpaper with his seed. John lifted his head from his pillow upon hearing a noise.

"Sherlock?" John called quietly as he covered his modesty and opened the door. No one answered as he looked into the dark, empty hallway.

 

Sherlock entered the living room, wiping his fingers on John's jumper, ridding himself of the remains of his perversion. He would have to plant some subliminal messages for his next foray into voyeurism. Some strategically placed phallic items might to the trick. Sherlock clicked the kettle on and licked his fingers smiling happily.


	3. Diabolical lies

"You're sure about this Sherlock?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock laid back on the chaise lounge in his office.

"Yes, just try not to kill me." He replied as Mycroft's hands encircled the tender flesh of his throat.

"Certainly brother." Mycroft said, smiling as he pressed his fingers into his brothers windpipe cutting off his air, suffocating him.

 

"Oh god, oh god, why is this happening." John sobbed as he left the private room Sherlock was being kept in under sedation.

"I don't know John." Lestrade replied rubbing his temples. 

"Jesus Greg they.... They fucking.. While he was unconscious. When he couldn't fight back" John groaned, not wanting to say the word 'rape'. Greg rubbed his shoulder and swallowed hard.

"How is Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"Sedated." John replied sadly, stepping away from Lestrade.

"Good, good. He'll need you John, take care of my brother." Mycroft peered in through the open door at his brother who had opened his eyes and was looking around the room blearily. "You should go to him." Mycroft said and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. 

John sighed and made his way over to his friend taking his hand and gently squeezing it.

"Sherlock." John said as he stroked the back of Sherlock's hand.

"John." Sherlock replied his lips pulling into a tight smile. "I want to go home."

 

John heard the scream from his bedroom on the next floor. He hurtled down the stairs and towards Sherlock's room wearing only his boxer shorts without thinking. He flung open the door to find Sherlock shaking, wrapped in his sheet, eyes wide.

"Sherlock." John soothed as he held out his arm toward him as one would approaching a wild animal. Sherlock let out a pitiful wail and reached out toward John. He took Sherlock in his arms and held his shaking body close. "It's ok, it's ok." John soothed gently kissing the top of Sherlock's head. "I'm here. Sherlock leaned into the warmth and slowly the two men fell asleep.

  


Sherlock awoke as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He quietly picked it up and read the message, careful not to wake John who was still holding him close.

It seems that things are going as planned brother dear. Be gentle with him.  
MH

Sherlock smiled at the alarm clock on the bedside table and mouthed the words 'thank you brother' to the hidden camera he knew was there.


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sherlock sink deeper into depravity.
> 
> I need a mind cleanse lol.

Sherlock listened to the footfalls on the stairs as his brother made his way up into the flat. John was on the bed in Sherlock's room, laying unmoving like a mannequin, the movement of his chest the only thing to prove that he was still alive.

"Has he drunk the tea?" Mycroft asked as he leaned his umbrella against John's chair.

"He has brother." Sherlock replied nonchalantly. "Although I must admit I am not entirely sold on this idea. I do 'love' John." Mycroft laughed, eventually managing to pull himself out of his ravine, it was not seemly to show emotions after all.

"Oh brother dear, we cannot love. How sweet that the concept still holds merit with you." Mycroft relied, Sherlock rolled his eyes pitying his brother. His life must be very tedious, as everyone except him seemed like goldfish in Mycroft's eyes. "Come now Sherlock, drop your trousers for me and we shall go and see your amour." Mycroft said sarcastically smirking as he made his way to Sherlock's bedroom.

 

"John how lovely to see you." Mycroft said as he pushed a now naked Sherlock face first onto the bed. Mycroft took off his expensive belt and dropped in on the floor. John's eyes darted around the room, it felt like he was underwater, unable to move. Mycroft smirked noticing John's discomfort and pulled Sherlock's hips toward him.

"John help me." Sherlock whispered his lip trembling, his eyes wide. John willed his body to move as Mycroft undid his flies, he couldn't move he was completely paralysed.

"Oh that's good." Mycroft moaned as he pushed his erect cock into Sherlock. In response Sherlock screamed into the pillow next to John's head. Tears streamed down John's face as he watched Mycroft assault his brother. 

 

John sat bolt upright in bed panting. 

"John?" Sherlock called softly from beside him. John looked at the wall and gritted his teeth. "John are you alright?" John lay back on the bed turning so that he could look at Sherlock.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. I dreamt Mycroft was..." John's mouth snapped shut, he couldn't tell him, not after what Sherlock had been through.

"I promise I won't let Mycroft kidnap you again." Sherlock chuckled taking John's hand and squeezing it. "Why don't I make you a cup of tea." John nodded. Sherlock picked something up off the floor and made his way into the kitchen.

 

Sherlock ran the leather through his fingers and scowled. He flicked on the kettle and took out his mobile.

**You forgot your belt.  
SH**


	5. Revenge

John watched nervously as Mycroft entered the flat and headed toward his brother. He remained alert, his gun tucked into the back of his trousers in case of any sudden moves. After his dream he found that he couldn’t seem to trust the man.

“John.” Mycroft said nodding at the shorter man, noticing his posture. Service weapon tucked in the small of his back, Mycroft postulated. 

“Mycroft.” John replied keeping his eyes glued to him as only a trained military man could. Mycroft bent down, whispered something softly into Sherlock’s ear and pressed a note into his hand. John could only make out the words ‘he hurt you’, and repressed a sickening shudder. Sherlock nodded, the movement so minute it could only be seen it if you were watching closely. 

“Are you alright?” John asked as Mycroft disappeared down the stairs.

“Of course I’m alright.” Sherlock snapped as he jumped out of his chair and stomped his way to the bathroom. “I need a shower.” He called. John looked down to the piece of paper on the floor. 

 

Jack stepped out of the club and took his car keys out of his pocket. It hadn’t been a particularly fruitful night and he wondered why he had been assigned to it in the first place. The lead didn’t have a clue. Jack quickly looked back over his shoulder as he heard footsteps behind him, a girl in stiletto’s hobbled over into a taxi and took off. Jack sighed, he really shouldn’t be so paranoid especially with something so routine. He was about to slip his key into the lock of his door when the butt of a gun smacked him across the head. He fell into the road clutching his now bleeding temple and looked up at the short man. 

“You nearly killed my best friend.” John said as he kicked Jack full force under the chin, smiling as he heard the satisfying crunch of his jaw breaking. “You disgust me.” John said as he pulled a scalpel out of his pocket.

 

“I wasn’t quite expecting this.” Mycroft said as he looked down at the mutilated corpse of one of his agents. Sherlock shrugged in response.

“I appreciate the thought taken in the removal of his genitals.” Sherlock replied.

“While he was alive.” Mycroft added as an after thought.

“Indeed.” Sherlock replied grinning. Mycroft turned his head at the sound of sirens in the distance.

“It appears that you must take your leave.” Mycroft stated, stroking Sherlock’s cheek with his gloved fingers. “I will ensure that Lestrade does not pass this case on to you.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock replied kissing his brother and slipping his tongue into his mouth, he cupped Mycroft’s obvious erection with his hand. “You should put your coat on. It would be unseemly to be seen with an erection whilst looking at a corpse.” Sherlock winked and he swept off into the darkness.


	6. Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More manipulation, John offers to help Sherlock and everything starts to go the way Sherlock hoped.

John walked quickly down the muggy London street, head down, his hands stuffed in his pockets, following his friend. He had taken to shadowing Sherlock, not trusting anyone except himself. This was his life now, Sherlock Holmes, the only person he had left. Everything was Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock walked down a dark alley and knocked on an old metal door. It creaked open slowly, John watched, catching the movement of Sherlock’s lips under the bright florescent light above the door. 

“Oscar.” Sherlock whispered. The door opened Sherlock walked in, John did not fail to notice the bob of his Adam’s apple. Sherlock was uncomfortable, almost afraid. Rage boiled up in the pit of John’s stomach at the thought, it made him feel physically sick. John took a deep breath and willed his body into some semblance of control, he marched to the door and knocked.

“Oscar.” He said and slipped into the darkness.

 

A sickly sweet smell assaulted his senses as he entered a bright, white room. John rubbed his eyes and swallowed trying to get some air into his lungs as white powder wafted around him. Men in various states of undress writhed, rubbing themselves on every available surface and dipping their fingers into bowls of a golden liquid. John brushed off his jacket and took the chance to rub a little of the white powder onto his gums. Icing sugar, he thought scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

“It’s in the honey, honey.” An effeminate boy said as he walked past brushing against John’s arm.

“I.. I…” John stuttered looking around the room to find Sherlock. A painful yelp in a familiar voice came from a side room, John automatically headed toward the sound and pulled out his sig.

 

“John.” Sherlock squealed as John crashed through the door pointing his sig at the other man in the room. 

“God, Sherlock what are you doing?” John asked, embarrassed at the fact that Sherlock was on all fours and obviously being prepared to be penetrated.

“Look it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt him.” The man replied as he pulled the condom of his now deflated cock. John lowered the gun but it remained at his side, ready.

“I just wanted to know what it’s supposed to feel like.” Sherlock whispered sadly sitting up, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

“Oh Sherlock.” John said as he pulled the younger man to his chest. The man helpfully placed Sherlock’s clothes next to them.

“I’m sorry.” John said to the man. “I just thought.” Sherlock squeezed his hand. “Could you give us a moment?” John asked, the man nodded and made his way into the on suit bath room to prepare himself for his next customer.

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock said when the man was out of earshot.

“Sherlock, there’s no need to be sorry. I’m just not sure that coming to a brothel was the best choice.” John said as he wiped Sherlock’s tears away.

“It wasn’t a choice.” Sherlock said as he stood to pull on his pants and trousers. “This was the only option.”

“No it wasn’t.” John snapped, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “You could have asked me.” Sherlock sucked in air through his teeth.

“John, you’re not gay.” Sherlock replied.

“No I’m not but, you’re my best friend Sherlock. You’re all I have. If I can’t help you….” John swallowed, nervous at what he had just proposed.

“I.. Ok...” Sherlock replied flinging a note folded into some money on the bed. “I’ll have to think..”

 

When they had left and he had finished his preparations Oscar, picked up the note that Sherlock had left on his bed.

_Our acquaintance has come to an end for the time being. You will find an additional payment in your account to make up for your loss of earnings until you find a replacement. Remember that secrecy is your protection. Please do send my regards to my brother when he visits you next. He has bought a new ‘cat o'nine tails’ and is very much looking forward to your using it on him._

_Regards_

_SH_

Oscar smiled and smeared blood red lipstick on, ready for his next customer.


End file.
